


A Night To Remember

by starryrosez



Category: Free!
Genre: Americanized because I don't know if Japan has proms lmao, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Prom, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryrosez/pseuds/starryrosez
Summary: Haru's not a fan of any social event that involved formal attire and lots of people. Which is why it's not a surprise every year of high school Haru and Makoto didn't go to prom. Makoto on the other hand, has always wanted to go but sacrificed his chances to keep Haru company. As the last season of prom comes around and realizing that is Makoto's last chance to go, Haru might change his mind for his best friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because it's prom season and I'm excited for mine! :D (and I'm lowkey salty that I have no date because the guy who I like JUST got a girlfriend and I'm too anti-social to go and find another guy to ask so my children are going to have the prom of my dreams in my stead.)
> 
> Enjoy! :D

The time of year has come. Girls were posting all over social media their dresses. People are recording the proposals they get. Everybody is getting jittery, hoping that the person they like would ask them or were gathering the courage to ask. It's one of the, if not _the_ most anticipated event in high school. Prom.

* * *

 

Haru stood in the line of the cafeteria retrieving Iwatobi bread for Nagisa. He normally wouldn't do this for the blonde, Makoto would always be the one to buy it for Nagisa instead of himself but today Nagisa insisted that he should go while Makoto stayed on the roof with them. He knew that they were probably scheming something that they didn't want Haru to know. He had no clue what they were scheming, but he didn't care as long as nobody, especially Makoto, gets hurt. 

Of course, Haru wouldn't mind getting the bread for Nagisa if it weren't for the ridiculously long line of people. He only has to retrieve bread why does he have to wait in line with people actually getting lunch? At this rate, it would reach the end of lunch by the time he returned to the roof. 

Behind him, a group of girls were giggling and whispering to each other.

"Yeah, my dress is really pretty. It's white with sequins and is one of those high-low dresses," one of the girls gushed.

"Do you have a picture?" another one asked.

"Unfortunately not yet, it's coming in next week," she answered, "But I'm so excited for prom!"

All the girls squealed in agreement as Haru rolled his eyes. He didn't feel anything particular towards Prom it was just another social event he would most likely not attend. Besides, it was _formal_ and Haru hated wearing suits and tickets were just too expensive. Yeah, definitely not his cup of tea.

"Hey, are you going with anybody?" one of the girls asked.

"I am! My boyfriend is taking me! Still waiting for that promposal though..."

"Lucky! I had to ask the cute guy from Class 3 to go with me..."

"Ugh, I'm so jealous! I wish I had the courage to ask cute guys to prom!"

"Me too! Though, I still have hope that my crush will ask me..."

Haru could feel the girl being shoved into him as her friends cornered her.

"Who are you hoping would ask you?"

"Ah, it's not that big of a deal I doubt he'll _actually_ ask me..."

"Who?" they asked again.

The girl gave into the pressure lowering her voice even more and probably blushing as she said, "Well I really want to go with Tachibana-kun..."

Haru felt like his whole world flipped on his suddenly. He was tempted to whip around and join in on the conversation. He wanted to tell the girl off, tell her that Makoto would absolutely not go with her because the brunette wouldn't go to prom unless he went. Because who else would Haru spend the night with if everybody else went?

"Tachibana-kun? You mean the hot guy from Class 2?" one of the girls gasped.

"Shh quiet down his best friend is right there in front of us!" the girl hissed.

"Yeah, yeah, Nanase-kun wouldn't care. He's not interested in that kind of stuff but Tachibana-kun is!"

Haru bit his lip. They're right. Makoto would love to go to prom. It was the kinda thing Makoto would love to go to. Makoto would love to go to prom, and all the previous years they skipped because Haru didn't want to.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Tachibana-kun would say yes if _you_ asked him!" a girl reassured.

Haru's heart was beating realizing that he's been selfish all these years and now it's their senior year and Haru was planning on skipping _again_. He couldn't do that to his best friend. Not when he knew Makoto would love to go.

The line was finally moving allowing Haru to retrieve the bread. Just by looking at it gave Haru cavities. As he turned to the much shorter line to pay for the bread, music started blasting a little too loudly through the speakers. People in the cafeteria were suddenly standing, people were rushing into the cafeteria with banners and streamers. The group of people all gathered in an empty area between the cafeteria lines and the tables and started dancing. He immediately recognized the song that was playing. It was A Night to Remember from _High School Musical 3_. The song brought a wave of nostalgia over the black-haired boy, remembering those times when he was younger when he and Makoto watched the movie in Makoto's room and would sing along to the songs. In front of the group was a boy with blonde and blue eyes holding a fake microphone and lip-syncing the track as he danced. Haru couldn't believe that he was witnessing a flash mob in his own school. 

There was a separate group of people gathered around taking photos and recording the event. And there was a second group of people, the girls from earlier, pushing a blue-haired girl who looked ready to cry towards the singer. The dancers suddenly assembled and held up signs that when they paused spelled out, "It's Gonna Be the Night to Remember. Prom?" 

Suddenly the track stopped as the girl approached the boy. 

"Reina, love of my life, would you go to prom with me?" the boy asked.

"Yes!" the girl cried as she ran up to him and kissed him, "Yes! Yes! Finally!"

Everybody in the room was captivated that all you could was applauding. Haru even found himself clapping along with the crowd. Haru felt his heart being suddenly lifted as he paid for Nagisa's lunch and left the cafeteria. That promposal and the conversation he had heard from the girls had changed Haru's mind. He was going to prom and he was going to be Makoto's date.

 _Wait_ , Haru froze as he headed up the stairs. He is going to be Makoto's date? Did that mean...?

The realization came unto him like it was the most natural thing that he immediately accepts it. He's probably always felt this way towards Makoto.

"Haru?"

The black-haired boy turned around to meet the eyes of the boy he just realized he's in love with. Haru lifted the bread.

"I got it for him."

Makoto smiled and Haru can't help but realize that he's always felt like he didn't know how to breathe until he's seen Makoto smile. 

"Right, lunch is almost over Haru come up and let's eat," the brunette held out his hand.

Haru nodded as he took the hand allowing it to guide him up the stairs. He decided that it was too early to tell his best friend his feelings. Besides, he can think of the perfect promposal for Makoto. 

"Haru, what are you smiling about?" Makoto asked.

Haru shrugged, "The weather outside is nice."

Makoto smiled, "I know right? It's great for swimming today. Too bad it's still too cold."

"Yeah," Haru agreed, letting the sun hit his face as the door to the roof opened, "Too bad."

That's a lie. He'd trade swimming anytime for more time with Makoto. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That flash mob part is inspired by one of my friends asking her date to prom, except it was in front of the entire drama club during rehearsals. 
> 
> And yes, the title of this is inspired by HSM3 don't judge me.
> 
> Unedited so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited so sorry for any mistakes.   
> Enjoy! :D

There were many things Makoto knew about Haru. He knew that his favorite color was blue and his favorite meal was grilled mackerel. He knew that Haru liked the water and preferred to wear his jammers instead of boxers. He knew that his best friend hated tight fitted clothing around his neck or chest. but didn't mind it anywhere below the waist. He knew that Haru didn't like prom. Which was why he didn't regret not going, despite it being something he would've liked to have gone to. His love for Haru was greater than some silly event. But this year, Haru was making it hard for him not to regret it.

It all started when Kou announced she was going to prom. It was one day during lunch when she showed the picture of her with Seijuro smiling and a sign that said, "Be the Ariel to my Eric this prom?"

The red-head was excited but her older brother didn't take it so well. He demanded that he would select the dress for Kou himself and while shopping he had dragged the rest of the Iwatobi gang along with his boyfriend Sousuke to go with him. They all sat there for _hours_ , watching Kou and Rin fight over which dress she should wear.

"That mid-riff isn't appropriate for a 16-year-old girl, especially one that is going out with an older man!" Rin yelled as he thrusted another dress to his little sister, "Wear this!"

"Ugh but that one has long sleeves! It's going to be hot that day!" Kou protested.

"Yes, but at least you don't look like a whore!"

"How the hell do I look like a whore in a two-piece dress like that? It's just my stomach! It's not even strapless and its skirt length is appropriate!" Kou shot back.

"But this dress doesn't show off your stomach and we could modify it!"

Haru, who had been previously dozing off on Makoto's shoulder woke up and drowsily lifted himself off of the brunette. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at Makoto, sapphire eyes droopy from sleep.

"They're _still_ fighting?" Haru asked.

"Yeah," Makoto frowned, "I gave up an hour ago on trying to maintain peace."

"Where are the others?" Haru questioned.

"Sousuke and the others went off to find other dresses Kou's size," Makoto answered.

Haru nodded resting his head on Makoto's shoulder again. The brunette ran his hand through Haru's hair, encouraging him to go back to sleep.

"There's nothing wrong with a slit dress Onii-chan! It's not even that long! Look, it's up to my knee!"

"Yeah but the dress is just plain ugly. Yellow really doesn't suit you Gou," Rin responded.

Kou's mouth dropped, offended by her brother's words, "Seriously? That's your problem with this dress is that the color doesn't suit me?"

"We're out of dresses. We'll need to wait for the others to come back to try on more," Rin evaded.

"Seriously? We've been here for 3 hours and we still haven't found a dress! Give me a break!" Kou yelled.

"Maybe I can help," Haru offered.

"What? No way Haru, what do you know of dresses," Kou scoffed.

"I can sketch dresses," Haru responded.

Makoto's felt his mouth open at that. He had not expected Haru to show an interest in helping Kou with prom. He felt Haru's eyes on him as if expecting him to remember something. Then it dawned on to him.

"Oh, there's a tailor on Main Street that could make the dress exactly like how you want it, just submit a sketch or a detailed description," Makoto added, "Haru can sketch whatever the two of you want the dress to look like and they can make it."

Kou and Rin looked at each other. Makoto knew that the two were debating to see if they could come to an agreement.

"That's a great idea," Kou responded.

"Since it's something my sister and I will agree on... well, I guess I have no choice do I?" Rin said, "Okay. I'm counting on you."

Haru nodded, "I'll do my best."

"Thank you Haruka-senpai!" the redhead girl ran up to Haru and hugged him, "I know you'll design the prettiest dress for me!"

The next day at school, Haru was absent-mindedly drawing sketches of the dress the Matsuoka siblings came up with together during class. It wasn't strange for Haru to drift off into the world his pencil created during class, but drawing dresses for Kou's prom? Unheard of.

Haru was so invested in drawing the dress, he spent most of his lunch finalizing the sketch. He showed it to the redhead right after who jumped for joy at the sight of her dress.

"This is amazing!" Kou said in astonishment, "You even got the exact pattern of the sequins on the dress!"

But the funniest thing was that Haru didn't stop sketching after Kou's dress. He continued with men's fashion which was even weirder because Haru hated, formal wear. He made an exception for uniforms but even then he constantly broke the dress code by not buttoning his collar shirt or refusing to wear his tie. He's been saved from disciplinary action only because Makoto would fix his mess before anything could happen.

The strangest part was how secretive Haru was trying to be about it. The black-haired boy would try to hide his sketchbook away from prying eyes as he worked on them. And if Makoto asked about them or if he managed to catch a glimpse of the amazing work he's doing, Haru would get shy and blush but have no comment.

It's not like they're going to prom anyways. Makoto, with the help of Nagisa and Rei had gotten them tickets to spend that weekend in Tokyo. He hasn't told Haru yet, planning to surprise him the day before the trip. It's not like either of them will be busy prom weekend. Nagisa and Rei really liked the idea, and they would've loved to have come if it weren't for the fact they too were going to prom.

So the weekend would just be the two of them, alone in Tokyo. Nobody to interrupt them. They'd be sharing a hotel room in a pretty fancy hotel and Makoto was planning on bringing Haru to the cat café and aquarium he's had his eye on since he was a child. And there he was hoping to, well...

He hasn't thought out all the details he might not even do it at those places but he's definitely going to tell Haru how he feels. After six years of pining after his best friend, he wanted Haru to know that Makoto loves him. And he wanted Haru to know that he wanted something more out of their relationship, and the brunette wanted to know if that were possible.

For the moment, all that Haru knew about that weekend is that they'll be skipping prom.

"Bowtie or tie," Haru asked one day.

They were in Makoto's room, Haru sitting between Makoto's legs as the brunette dried the black-haired boy's hair. Haru had lost the game they were playing before, so he had to do whatever Makoto wanted. Really, it was just another excuse to be close with his best friend and play with his hair. As he dried Haru's hair, Haru suggested that they play would you rather.

"Hmm, that's a good question. Is it in general or what I think I'd look better in?"

"What you'll look better in."

"Okay," Makoto hummed, "Probably a tie. I think I'll look weird in a bowtie."

Haru hummed, "Well if it were between you and me, you'll look better in a bowtie than I would."

Haru looked up at Makoto sapphire looking into emerald ones. They're probably looking for a response but all that ran through Makoto's mind was how much he wanted to kiss the boy with the most beautiful eyes.

"Well, how about you?" Makoto asked, "Which do you prefer?"

"Neither," Haru responded instantly.

Makoto chuckled, "Is this one of your clothes-are-too-constricting philosophies?"

Haru snorted his ears reddening slightly as he refused to meet Makoto's eyes, "Don't make fun of me..."

"Sorry sorry," Makoto chuckled, "Continue."

"If you were to wear a suit with a waist-coat what color would you like the waist-coat to be?" Haru asked.

Makoto cocked his head in confusion, "Haru you have to make me choose between two questions, not a generalized--

"I know the rules Makoto. What color?"

Makoto found himself unable to answer. Perhaps he's thinking too much into it. But he can't help but feel like Haru was implying something here. Perhaps it's just him wishing that Haru would change his mind this year and ask him to go.

"Haru, the rules of the game--

"Just answer the question, " Haru interrupted.

Makoto sighed exasperatedly. What was the big deal? It was just a color.

"Green."

"Okay," Haru said, "That wasn't so hard was it?"

The brunette snorted, "Don't make fun of me."

The shorter boy looked up, sapphire eyes twinkling as he smiled. Haru had a beautiful smile. He's so distracted by the smile that he doesn't notice that Haru's face was getting closer and closer to his own until--

Makoto found his breath hitched, realizing just what he was going to do. He froze staring down into Haru's eyes with shock. Emerald eyes stared into a pool of sapphire for what felt like forever.

"I think it's getting late," Makoto coughed, "We should probably head for bed."

Haru nodded crawling into bed with Makoto as he lifted the sheets. The brunette chuckled to himself as he wrapped the blanket around the two of them. Haru snuggled himself against Makoto's chest as the brunette laid an arm around his best friend's waist. Sometimes Makoto wonders if Haru could feel his heart beat for him.

"Goodnight Haru," Makoto said.

"Goodnight," Haru responded digging his head further into Makoto's chest. What's so comfortable about it will always be a mystery.

* * *

 

Haru wasn't sure on how to go about Makoto. They were definitely going. Haru had already purchased their tickets and reserved their seats at a table. All of their other friends knew it too. Everybody but Makoto.

He wasn't sure how to ask him. Because it wasn't just some promposal. It was also a confession and he wanted it to be perfect. He didn't want anything spontaneous because Haru thought it was too much work or would just make him uncomfortable. Getting his friends to help would probably end up being disastrous.

But he wanted it to mean something to his best friend. Simply asking wasn't an option.

Haru was running out of time too. He knew that Makoto was probably planning something that weekend for the two of them and Haru would have to tell him before Makoto decided to come out with his.

"You could take him out for dinner and propose," Rin suggested, "That's what Sousuke did with me. Isn't that right babe?"

Sousuke wrapped an arm around Rin's waist and kissed the top of the redhead's head. It was a gesture that should be considered cute but Haru couldn't help himself but feel jealous. He could be in Makoto's arms right now, the brunette resting his chin on top of his as they chat casually with their friends but instead he's alone and trying to figure out how to confess.

Haru shook his head, "That's too...it's not us."

"Okay, how about just simply asking him?" Rin suggested.

"But--

"Honestly Haru you are impossible. I really can't help you here. Ask Nagisa or something."

Haru scoffed, "I'm _not_ doing _that_."

"Okay geez," Rin grumbled, "Sousuke, do you have any suggestions?"

"What does he like?" Sousuke asked.

"Cats and chocolate," Haru answered.

"Then give him cat-shaped chocolates and tell him," Sousuke suggested.

"But this isn't Valentine's day--

"Haru, just--" Rin interrupted.

"Just follow your heart then," Sousuke overlapped, "Do what you think feels right."

Haru huffed. What did that mean for him?  
-  
There was a festival in town. The swim club made plans to go together. At first, the five of them strolled down the place, playing games and trying out the exclusive food. But then it started raining. Somehow, the group got separated. Makoto and Haru took shelter in an abandoned lighthouse.

The two teens shivered as they walked down the entrance hall. They had found a lantern at the entrance and managed to light it. As they walked, a frightened Makoto held onto Haru's shirt. The memory of that night at camp came across Haru's mind. It was basically the same situation, except they were alone and Haru wasn't coming off of the biggest scare in his life.

Haru accidentally kicked a can and the noise it created made Makoto scream. The brunette flushed against Haru's back wailing as they continued walking.

"Haru! What if that was a rat?"

"It was a can. My bad," Haru apologized.

"Eh, it's okay Haru-chan. At least I'm here with you."

The black-haired boy blushed, "Drop the -chan."

Makoto chuckled, "Sorry, force of habit."

They come across a clearing with a table. Haru set down the lantern on the table and the teenagers took their seat by it. Outside the roaring wind and thunder could be heard. Raining was pouring down the sides, distorting the vision that can be seen through windows. The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes collecting their thoughts and warming up. Makoto shivered.

"You still cold?" Haru asked.

"A bit," Makoto admitted, "B-but I'm fine."

"You idiot," Haru grumbled as he scooted closer to the taller boy, "You're gonna catch a cold like this."

Haru wrapped an arm around Makoto and started rubbing at the side. Makoto's ears turned red from embarrassment. Makoto continued to shiver but at least it wasn't like before.

"This isn't enough," Haru admitted standing up and stretching his arms, "I'm going to look for a blanket, I'll be right back--

Makoto's cold hand wrapped around Haru's wrist. Emerald eyes met sapphire ones. Through the light of the lantern that illuminated Makoto's face, he could make out the fear in them.

"Please," Makoto begged, "Don't leave me alone."

"But I have to--" Haru turned around and faced his best friend again, "Come with me."

"Ah, but--"

"Come with me," Haru repeated intertwining their fingers and dragging Makoto to his feet, "I'm not going to let you catch a cold."

With his free hand, Haru grabbed the lantern and walked down the corridor opening the closet. He retrieved a blanket from there and wrapped it around Makoto before returning to their seat.

As they sat down, Makoto opened his blanket up inviting Haru to share the warmth. Haru accepted and allowed his best friend to envelope him in the blanket. Haru rested his head against Makoto's shoulder. His face was burning. Under the blanket, they held hands.

Haru's heart was beating wildly as they sat there. The rain continued pouring down, the thunder roared as Makoto's free hand ran through his black hair. The lightning struck followed by even louder thunder. Makoto shivered, this time from fear rather than cold.

"The festival was fun," Makoto commented.

"Yeah," Haru agreed.

"I really liked that game with the water balloons. I thought it was fun to verse everybody."

Haru snorted. Makoto got really into the game and had defeated everybody by far, earning himself the jumbo dolphin. The brunette immediately gave it to Haru who strolled around with it until the rain started. The plush was left soaking wet at the entrance of the lighthouse.

"Thanks for the dolphin," Haru replied feeling the hand holding Makoto's starting to sweat.

Makoto chuckled, "I saw you looking at it when were playing the game across it and I just knew I had to earn it for you. Too bad it got soaked."

"It'll dry," Haru said, closing his eyes as Makoto ran his hand through Haru's hair again.

"You're right," Makoto answered yawning.

"Tired?" Haru asked yawning as well.

Makoto took out his phone and checked the time on the lock screen, "Well it's only 10 but we have been running in a freezing rain. Not to mention it's really warm being here..."

The brunette was dozing off. Haru could feel himself dozing off too.

With half-lidded eyes, Haru looked up at his best friend and murmured, "Yeah it's warm..."

Both exhausted from recent events, the boys dozed off snuggled next to each other. In their sleep, their hands released each other and Haru's body shifted so that he was resting on Makoto's chest. Makoto wrapped both of his arms around Haru, holding the smaller teen close to him.

The two boys jolted awake from the sound of thunder. Haru's heart was beating from the shock while Makoto yelped and increased his hold on Haru, practically crushing him.

"Makoto..." Haru groused, "I can't breathe..."

"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry!" Makoto flushed as he released his grip on Haru, "That thunder was loud!"

"It's fine," Haru grumbled as he rolled onto his side and slowly lifted himself up, "What time is it?"

Makoto took out his phone again and checked the time, "Ten minutes until midnight."

Haru nodded coming up to the window and took a look outside. It seemed like it had stopped raining. To the distance the storm was still raging, lightning was striking like crazy and the thunder was still loud. The black-haired boy sighed as he turned to his best friend.

"I think it stopped raining," he said.

"Really?" Makoto stood up, leaving the blanket on the floor and stretched, "Thank goodness."

"The storm is still out there," Haru added, "It's best if we wait a bit more before heading back."

"Okay, do you think we can go to the roof to make sure it stopped raining?" Makoto asked.

"Sure. Let's go," Haru tugged the taller boy's wrist before grabbing the lantern, "The stairwell should be close by..."

Haru found the door that led to the stairs and began to climb up. The lantern's light casted eerie shadows across the room. He was positive Makoto was scared. He turned his head to check up on his best friend.

Instead of fear, Makoto looked calm staring up at Haru with a smile on his face. There wasn't a trace of unease on that angelic face.

"What's wrong?" Makoto asked.

"Nothing," Haru said turning around and ignoring the flush on his face, "The door that leads outside is the next flight c'mon."

The door that lead to the roof was a bit jammed. Haru had to hand his best friend the lantern as he attempted to pry it open. Haru jostled with the knob as he kicked the door.

"Haru be careful."

"I am," Haru grunted as he kicked the little opening he created between the door and the frame, "Just a little more-"

The door swung open, thrusting Haru onto the roof. Haru held out his arms to protect himself from falling onto the pavement. Suddenly, he felt strong arms wrap around his waist, saving him from tumbling down. Haru looked up to meet the concerned gaze of emerald eyes.

"Are you alright?" Makoto asked.

"I'm fine," Haru answered, "Thank you."

He felt like time was frozen as Makoto continued to hold Haru. Haru's hand came up to Makoto's chest, heart pounding. Never has the urge to kiss Makoto been so strong. Lost in thought, his mind barely registers the dwindling distance between their lips. He heard the lantern drop onto the ground right as Makoto's hand cupped Haru's face.

In the distance, thunder rumbled. The two boys turn their heads to the direction of the sound. From the rooftop, they could see the outline of clouds and lightning striking within.

"We shouldn't be out here," Makoto said.

"Look," Haru pointed up at the sky.

From where they stood the night was perfectly clear. The stars were shining brightly above them. It reminded Haru of the beauty of the night sky from that night at Sukishima island. The current night sky was not as impressive as that previous one, but nonetheless, it was beautiful.

"Wow," Makoto said.

Haru agreed, "If only the ground did that like last time."

"What if I told you it did?" Makoto asked.

Haru shoved Makoto away from him, "No way."

"Look down."

He didn't mean to, but looking down made him gasp. The puddles that were on the roof reflected the sky above. Haru was mesmerized by the beauty of it. The black-haired boy looked up, eyes meeting his best friend's gaze. Haru smiled at his best friend, making the brunette blush.

"You were right," Haru said.

Makoto beamed, emerald eyes reflecting the light from the moon. Another thunder rumbled in the distance.

"It's so peaceful," the brunette commented with a blissful sigh, "I can sit here for hours if it weren't for the storm and the puddles."

"Well, it's not here now," Haru said," And we can always just stand."

"Yeah, standing is good too," Makoto sighed.

A chilly breeze suddenly picked up and Haru shuddered.

"Haru? Are you cold?" Makoto asked.

"No," Haru lied rubbing his arms to warm himself up.

"Here let me help you," Makoto offered.

The gesture sounded innocent but Haru caught the little smirk the brunette had.

"No," Haru said backing away from Makoto.

Makoto laughed teasingly, "You can't run away!"

 _Oh no_. He was trapped. Which meant that it was the perfect opportunity for Makoto's ruthless tickles. Not going down without a fight, Haru attempted to run away but his best friend was too fast. Before he knew it he had Makoto's hands all over his stomach, tickling ruthlessly.

"Stop it!" Haru breathlessly swatted the brunette's hands away as if that would stop them from coming.

"Not until you laugh!" Makoto chuckled as he continued.

Haru bit his lip as he contained his laughter. Makoto never ceased his fire. He was not going to let Makoto win!

"So that is how it's going to be huh," Makoto teased, "Well I've got a secret weapon!"

 _Not the neck_. In a desperate attempt to save himself from his impending doom Haru covered his neck with his hand. Makoto, as the guy who knows Haru better than himself, found an opening. The brunette doesn't even need to touch him. Just his fingertips gliding as they ghosted over Haru's skin was enough for him to burst into laughter.

"There it is!" Makoto laughed.

"I hate you," Haru managed to say between fits of laughter.

"No you don't," the brunette teased.

He's right. Haru could never hate him, even if he wanted to.

The two laughing boys collapse, tired from the long day they had.Haru found himself immersed in a huge puddle, his back soaking wet from the contact. He's sure the water was rippling distorting the reflection of the stars above. Makoto prevented himself from falling on top of Haru by placing his hands on either side of Haru's head. All that Haru could focus on was Makoto's perfect and beautiful face looking down at Haru. He's breathing heavily from all of the fooling around, but his heart was pounding wildly for another reason. Suddenly he found himself closing his eyes as Makoto's face drew closer and closer to Haru's.

Their lips met in a chaste and shy kiss. The two were too shy to delve deep, despite knowing how natural it felt. It felt like this kiss was something that was bound to happen as if the heavens above have planned this from the beginning. Makoto's lips felt soft against Haru's. _I love him._ Haru thought to himself. _He loves me._

They broke apart, both boys shocked due to what had just happened. Neither of them said anything knowing that everything that needed to be said was communicated through the kiss. Haru snaked a hand through Makoto's hair pulling him down for a deeper kiss. This second one was a lot more confident than the previous one. Haru opened his mouth allowing Makoto's to mix with his. Makoto lowered down and cupped Haru's face caressing Haru's cheek with his thumb. The kiss before filled him with warmth. This one left him breathless.

The two break apart again to catch their breath. Makoto smiled down at Haru tears threatening to spill. Haru rubbed his thumb over the brunette's eye, keeping them at bay. Makoto wrapped his arms around Haru and hugged him. Haru hugged back. Suddenly it started to rain again. Makoto ended the embrace and stood up. He offered his hand to Haru who graciously took it. Haru intertwined their hands.

"Let's go inside," Makoto suggested.

"Yeah."

Haru doesn't tell him. He's sure Makoto knew already. As they walk down the flight of stairs, the only source of light coming from the lantern in Haru's hand, the black-haired boy studied the angelic face of his best friend.

Haru doesn't ask him about their status. Labeling it was difficult for there wasn't any word out there could perfectly describe their relationship. They were best friends but lovers, but something beyond that.

As they settle back into their cozy blanket, watching the rain through the window Haru kissed Makoto's cheek. Makoto took Haru's face in his hand and pecked his lips.

"So for a corsage, which color would you prefer?" Haru asked.

Makoto's eyes widened, his face turning red as he realized what Haru was asking. Then Makoto started to tear up again.

"Are you? Have you been? This entire time?" Makoto couldn't bring himself to finish his question.

The black-haired boy nodded. Why else would he be asking Makoto?

"I know you've always wanted to go so..." Haru blushed turning his head away.

"Haru!" Makoto cried as he hugged the black-haired boy.

The brunette peppered kisses all over Haru's face. A red-faced Haru grabbed Makoto's face and pulled him in for a kiss.

In the distance, the thunder continued to rumble, briefly shaking the entire lighthouse but the two boys were too wrapped up in their own little world to notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto never told Haru what color he wanted oops.   
> You all know what's coming up next! ;)
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so late! I was busy with school *cries*.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! <3

Makoto stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom adjusting the collars of his suit. His heartbeat was threatening to come out of his chest. He couldn't believe it was actually happening. He, Makoto Tachibana was going to prom with Haruka Nanase, the boy he's been in love with since they were in middle school _as a couple_. The brunette's dream was all coming together tonight.

"Makoto?" his mother knocked on the door, "May I come in?"

"Yeah," Makoto opened the door for his mother.

Upon the sight of her eldest son, his mother gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Her green eyes started to tear up.

"Look at you..." she said, "You look so handsome."

Makoto flushed, "I don't look that nice mom."

"You do, you do," Makoto's mother adjusted his outfit, making sure everything was smoothe and clean, "Haru-chan will agree with me. And I'm sure he's going to enjoy the sight of you tonight."

Makoto flushed, "Mom..."

She tied Makoto's tie around his neck, and smoothed it over.

"I can't believe you're going tonight with him. And you'll be spending the rest of the weekend in Tokyo with him."

"I can't believe it either," Makoto said.

"I know honey, I know," his mother smiled as she held up her son's chin, "You're going to have an awesome weekend. Make sure you use protection though!"

"Mom!" Makoto flushed as his mother chuckled, "Don't say things like that!"

While they have been together for almost two months, the two haven't really changed. They were still best friends and did the same things like before, with the addition of shameless hand-holding and kissing and they're getting there with the sex. They've already discussed that the two of them will eventually do it, but neither wants to rush. They've been doing things gradually. They've already made out nude and the other morning Haru gave him a blowjob but besides those instances everything has been innocent.

"I'm only kidding with you!" his mother laughed as she began to guide him out of the bathroom, "C'mon I want to get a nice picture of you before Haru-chan comes."

"Onii-chan!" Ren cried out, "Will you take me to prom when I get older?"

Makoto chuckled, "Perhaps. We'll see."

"Not fair I wanna go with Onii-chan!" Ran whined.

"Calm down you two I'm sure you'll get a lovely date too when your turn comes," Makoto's father said, "Have fun Makoto."

"Thanks!" Makoto called out as his mother began to take pictures.

"You're so handsome tonight," she commented.

"You said that already," Makoto flushed.

The doorbell rang and Makoto soothed his sweaty palms over his dress pants as he went to open the door. Standing on the porch of his house was Haru, fiddling with the collar of his suit. He was holding flowers out to Makoto, beautiful roses dyed in shades of blue and green, like a mirage of the sea. His suit was similiar to Makoto's except Haru's tie was blue and his was green. Haru's hair looked the same as always except tamer and those sapphire eyes were glowing. He looked breathtaking.

The boys gazed into each other's eyes, mesmerized by the beauty of the other. Then the sound of a camera flash interrupted them bringing them back to reality. Haru turned to the source blue eyes hazed from the flash.

"Hello Tachibana-san," Haru greeted Makoto's mother.

"Hey, Haru-chan! Ready for prom?"

The black-haired boy nodded and turned back to Makoto. His face was starting to redden as he held out the bouqet to Makoto.

"Makoto..." Haru said, turning his head away to hide the blush on his face.

He didn't need to finish his sentence for Makoto already knew what Haru wanted to say.

Makoto smiled taking the bouqet and kissing Haru's cheek, "You too Haru-chan."

Haru's face reddened more as the corners of his lips turned up, "Drop the -chan Makoto."

Another flash. The two boys turned to Makoto's mother who was smiling innocently.

"What?" she asked, "You two look so lovely together. C'mon go over to the hedge and let's pin your boutonnieres. Honey, take Makoto's flowers and put them in a vase please. They're so lovely Haru-chan where did you get them?"

"My mother recommended me a floral shop in town," Haru replied as the couple intertwined their fingers and went over to the spot to take photos.

"Your mother has always had good taste, can you tell me the shop?"

"Sure it's--"

"Hold on," Makoto's mother laughed, "Let me get something to write with!"

She disappeared back into the house leaving the two teenagers alone outside. Makoto caressed his thumb over Haru's hand. Haru smiled as he pecked Makoto's lips. Before the distance between their lips could grow too far Makoto's free hand cupped Haru's face and brought their lips back together. Haru's lips felt soft against his own. Haru's free hand came up to Makoto's shoulder and pulled him closer so that their bodies were connected.

"Haru," Makoto chastised, "You're going to wrinkle our suits before we even get to the school."

Haru ignored Makoto's comment, kissing him again like there's no tomorrow. Makoto couldn't bring himself to pull away from Haru again. He is addicted to the feel of his boyfriend's lips after all.

There's the sound of a camera flashing again and his younger siblings snickering and the two boys pull apart abruptly.

"Mom!" Makoto whined, "Take a normal picture for once!"

Makoto's mother giggled as she stuck out her tongue, "I just did."

His mother came up to Makoto and pinned his corsage while his father pinned Haru's.

"There," she said, "Now my boys look perfect. C'mon pose together, and I expect a big smile from you Haru."

Makoto's arm wrapped around Haru's waist and Haru looked up to Makoto blue eyes gazing into green, the corners of his lips turning up.

"I love you," Haru whispered.

"I love _you,"_ Makoto whispered back.

The two turn to the camera, smiling and let Makoto's mother take pictures until the time comes that they have to go to the school. There they meet up with their friends and the other people going to prom.

Nagisa and Rei are in the crowd, the rambunctious blonde waving frantically for their attention.

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan! Over here!" Nagisa called out.

"Hey guys," Makoto said as they met up with them, "You guys look nice!"

Nagisa wore a yellow vest with a red bowtie. Next to him, Rei wore a suit with a purple vest and a striped tie. In their breast pocket, the two had matching boutonnieres pinned. A yellow gardenia adorned with little purple jasmines.

"You too senpais!" Rei responded.

"C'mon we have to take a picture together! Photographer!" Nagisa called out to the photographer, "Come and take pictures of us!"

The photographer came over and the four of them posed. After taking a serious picture Nagisa turned around and hugged the seniors behind him and turned his head towards the camera.

"Silly picture!" Nagisa called out as he stuck out his tongue.

Makoto and Haru looked at each other before shrugging and making a silly pose. Haru awkwardly did bunny ears as Makoto did a peace sign.

After taking the picture the photographer smiled and suggested, "How about you handsome boys grab your dates and pose with them?"

Immediately Makoto's arm wrapped around Haru's waist and tugged him closer. Haru smiled up at his boyfriend before turning back to the camera. Nagisa jumped onto Rei's back and laughed as Rei struggled to keep his balance.

"Nagisa-kun!" Rei yelled.

"No ladies?" the photographer asked teasingly.

Makoto chuckled, "Afraid not. I've got the love of my life right here in my arms."

"Right, my bad."

The photographer takes another photo. Behind the photographer their red-headed manager stood smiling, white dress flowing in the wind. It replicated exactly how Haru had sketched it from the brief cut on her sides that showed a bit of her hips to the pattern of the sequins on her chest. Her hair was up in an intricate up-do and the sides of her face were highlighted with red bouncy curls. Beside her was her tall boisterious date with his shit-eating grin. He had a white tuxedo.

"Kou!" Makoto excitedly called out to her, "You look beautiful!"

Kou gushed as she came up to the boys, "Thanks Makoto, you don't look too bad yourself."

"I'm glad the shop got your dress right," Haru added, "You look nice."

"I know," the red-head smiled as she lifted her hand showing off her corsage.

They were a group of red roses with a gem pinned in the middle surrounded by white spirea.

"Want to join them?" the photographer asked Kou.

"Of course!"

The Iwatobi team poses for another shot with the photographer. After taking the shot a group of girls call out to the photographer and the photographer head towards their direction to take photos. Makoto turned to Haru and smiled taking his hand. They intertwine their fingers, and Makoto brings his boyfriend's hand up to his lips, kissing the hand gently.

"Yo," a voice cutted their private moment off.

The brunette turned around to see Rin with his toothy grin.

"Rin!" Makoto beamed, "It's nice to see you!"

He released his hold of Haru's hand to hug Rin. Rin hugged him back. The brunette caught Haru's eye who is smiling.

"Rin," Haru said, "Are you here to watch Kou?"

"You bet I am," Rin proudly announced, "I'm not letting that creep do anything to my sister."

Sousuke came up behind Rin and patted his shoulder, "Calm down, Seijuro will not do anything you won't like."

The red-head looked up at his lover and smiled, "You're right." He exhaled letting his shoulders relax. Rin turned to Haru and the two hugged, "I still can't believe you actually managed to ask him out," Rin teased, "After our talk, I thought you were a lost cause."

Haru scowled and rolled his eyes, "I wasn't _that_ helpless..."

"Oh yes, you were," Rin laughed, 'Makoto, did you know he rejected the idea of making a promposal over dinner because it wasn't _you_?"

"Hey!" Haru blushed, "Don't tell him that!"

"I can if it's true!"

"Well..." Makoto's eyes drifted to his boyfriend, "Haru was not wrong..."

Haru's face was turning red from embarrassment and the shorter boy refused to meet Makoto's eyes. The small pout he had on his face was absolutely adorable and Makoto couldn't help himself from grabbing Haru's waist and pulling him closer, swooping in for a sloppy kiss on his lover's lips.

"Eugh seriously?" Rin rolled his eyes playfully, "Get a room."

"We will, tonight," Haru shot back before kissing Makoto again.

One of the chaperone's a second-year science teacher lifted up a microphone and grabbed everybody's attention.

"Hey guys whose ready to board the buses and start this part-tay!"

A few teenagers cheered excitedly while other people in the room cringed.

"Alright, before you guys board your bus, I want all the ladies to open up their purses and all the gentlemen to open up their jackets to check for alcohol. If we catch you with some, we will confiscate it!"

"C'mon!" Nagisa turned to the group and led them to their bus, "Let's get good seats!"

The eight of them boarded the bus. They took seats near the back of the bus. Haru took a window seat and Makoto sat next to him. Behind them were Rei and Nagisa. In front of them were Rin and Sousuke. Across from Rin and Sousuke were Kou and Seijuro. The redhead glowered at his former captain as he took his seat. Sousuke laid a tentative hand on Rin, reminding him to behave and Rin immediately calmed down.

Haru sighed while they waited for others to board. It was dumb, but he understood why they had buses instead of everybody driving. Lots of teens lose their lives in accidents on the way to prom. This method eliminated the chances of that happening.

Makoto and Haru had their hands intertwined the whole time. Makoto circled his thumb over Haru's hand and he smiled.

Another chaperone came onto the bus and did a roll call making sure everybody was on. And then the bus began to pull out of the school lot and began to head to their destination.

"Hey!" somebody called out, "Anybody got an aux cord?! Let's play some beats!"

"I do!" somebody else replied.

"Thanks, you are a life saver!" the first person replied, "Alright guys it's about to get lit!"

Music starts blasting through the bus' speakers and everybody on the bus cheers. Behind Makoto Nagisa sat up and cheered.

"This is my jam!" he called out.

"Nagisa-kun sit down!"

"Rain drop! Drop top!" Nagisa ignored Rei's comment and began to sing along.

Rin was grinning at his boyfriend whispering the lyrics to Sousuke's ear as the two jammed out.

"Fuckin' on your bitch she a thot thot thot."

Makoto from the corner of his eye saw Haru snort in disbelief.

"You don't like the song?" Makoto whispered into Haru's ear.

Haru turned to the brunette and shook his head, "I just find it weird."

"Find what weird?" Makoto teased.

" _That_ ," Haru indicated Rin and Sousuke jamming out to the song in front of them.

Makoto chuckled. Of course he'd find that weird.

Makoto kissed Haru and Haru kissed back. Makoto smiled into the kiss. When they broke the kiss Haru nudged his head into Makoto's shoulder and closed his eyes. Makoto ran his hand through Haru's hair.

 _He's actually falling asleep._ Makoto thought to himself. _Cute._

The two stayed like that until the coach bus pulled over to the mansion. The mansion was widely known for it's gorgeous wedding venues. It has a gorgeous garden with a lagoon and a path that extended to the beach. It had a dock by it where a cruise ship was available as a venue as well. Makoto had read into it his first year at Iwatobi High. The school has chosen this venue for prom every year.

Haru's eyes sparkled as the bus pulled into the parking lot. Haru's hand squeezed Makoto's and he turned to the brunette with a wide smile.

"I know it's exciting isn't it?" Makoto asked, "But no stripping okay? We're here to enjoy the party not to swim."

Being the type of guy to jump into any body of water big enough for him to submerge in, Haru huffed but Makoto knew Haru will listen to him. Makoto squeezed Haru's hand as they left the bus.

All the students were in awe at the gorgeous mansion as they entered the lobby. The lobby was round with a dark marble floor and a single round table in the middle. To it's side was a sleek grand piano where students were already fiddling around with it. Above the table was an opening in the ceiling and a gorgeous chandelier hung. To Makoto's right were closed doors. To his left were windows that looked into the next room. The chaperones guided everybody down the hallway and into the room that can be seen from the lobby. As they walked down the hallway, Makoto offered his arm to Haru, who immediately slipped his arm through.

The room that could be seen from the lobby was expansive and had doors that led up a step and into another similiar room. Small round tables were placed by the sides of the room. On them were bowls with a pink rose floating in the water. In the middle of the room was a huge buffet where people were already starting to gather around and collect food. Waiters were walking around offering appetizers to people.

Nagisa's eyes immediately widened at the place and he grabbed Rei-chan and went over to one of the waiters to get the burger bites they were offering. Rin was by the table to the side of the room looking for the number of his table while Sousuke stood by the table where the prom queen and king will be elected. Kou had already dragged Seijuro to the other room and was waiting in line for a drink at the bar.

Makoto turned to Haru and smiled, "In the back of the other room there is a door that leads outside to the gardens. Want to go over?"

Haru nodded and the two weaved through the crowd to go outside.

"Ah!" One of the chaperones came up to them and stopped them from going outside, "There's a photographer by the waterfall taking pictures so if you want pictures taken head over there."

"Thank you," Makoto answered as he opened the door for his boyfriend.

"Thanks," Haru mumbled as he walked outside, Makoto following close behind.

The two walked down the gorgeous garden hand in hand, enjoying the breeze from the ocean and the cold twilight air. The flowers were vibrant showing off their beautiful colors in intricate patterns. There were fields and fields of flowers ranging from all sorts of colors and breed. Down the path a water fountain made it split. One clearly led to the shore, while the other continued deeper into the garden.

Before Haru could try anything funny, Makoto lead Haru further into the garden. They eventually reached a clearing where the stone path turned into a pavillion in the garden with a beautiful waterfall trickling down into a small clear pond. Swimming in the pond were small koi fishes from a rich orange color to an elegant noir.

The two boys marvelled at the beauty of the pavillon, from the lush green grass to the vibrant flowers forming a heart in the lawn by the waterfall. Haru's eyes especially sparkled at the beautiful waterfall. He tugged on the brunette's sleeve and smiled up at Makoto, sending warm feelings all over Makoto's body. He nodded as he turned to greet the photographer standingh in the pavillon, eagerly waiting to take pictures of the couple.

Makoto guided Haru in front of the waterfall and the photograph took a couple steps back.

"There seems to be a lot of gay couples at this prom," the photographer commented, "I'm proud of you guys for being out. My daughter had recently came out as Bi and it took her a lot of courage to tell me. I imagine it was the same for you two when you came out huh?"

Makoto laughed, "Not exactly."

His family had always known deep down, he was gay, even before his family had caught on to his feelings for Haru. And as for Haru, his parents were free spirits, having travelled around the world a lot they seemed to be more accepting with diversity. Though Haru's parents never really expected Haru to be gay, they weren't neccesarily shocked either. Makoto and Haru had always shared a close relationship that it was only natural that things would progress the way they did.

"Alright gentlemen, how about the tall handsome one wraps his arm around the smaller one's waist?" The photographer suggested.

"Uh... like this?" Makoto wrapped his arms around Haru and swayed the black-haired boy. Haru giggled.

"Perfect!" the photographer said as she took a photo, the camera flashing.

Makoto kissed Haru's exposed neck, making Haru giggle even more.

"That tickles..." Haru complained.

Makoto ignored Haru as he pulled his boyfriend closer to him.

The photographer took another shot, "Beautiful. Thank you gentlemen these pictures are lovely."

"Thank you," Makoto and Haru said as they headed back to the mansion. They walked back, hand in hand, admiring the beautiful garden again. Other people passed by them, looking for the photographer. Groups of friends and couples were asking people to take photos on their own phones by gorgeous areas of the garden. The two boys chuckled as they aheaded back.

"Did you see that appetizers table when we first entered?" Makoto asked, "I'm craving to have some of the fruit they offered."

"Mhm, I saw somebody walking around offering sushi," Haru replied.

"Alright."

They reached the doors that lead into the mansion again and entered. There was a huge line at the bar. Makoto spotted Rin and Sousuke in line, most probably for whatever drink everybody else seemed to be having. 

The couple went over to the buffet and grabbed a small portion of food from it. A waitress came in offering mini burgers and sushi and the two gladly took it, relishing in how great it tasted. The two fed each other food the other had not taken from the table. 

Nagisa and Rei, seemingly coming from the garden brought in drinks and placed it on the table Makoto and Haru were sitting at. They also took a seat at the mini table.

"Thank you!" Makoto said as he looked down at the red liquid with cherry floating inside, "What drink is this?"

"A shirley temple," Nagisa winked, "It's really good."

Haru picked up the glass and took a sip. He grimaced as he took in the flavor.

"It's soda," Haru pouted.

"Aw, but it's just ginger ale mixed with cherry," Nagisa whined.

"Haru hates all sodas," Makoto smiled apologetically, "He finds them too sugary." Makoto tried the drink and smiled at Haru, "I like the flavor so I can finish your drink for you." The brunette offered.

Haru shook his head, "The flavor isn't that bad Makoto. I can finish it _myself_."

Nagisa smiled as he took in some of his own, "That's the spirit Haru-chan!"

Rei took a sip of his glass of water. It seemed like Nagisa wasn't able to persuade his date to have the soda. 

Rei and Nagisa stood up, leaving behind their stuff to get food. Rin and Sousuke swept in with their own shirley temples.

"Have you guys been to the garden yet?" Rin asked.

"Yes, it's beautiful," Makoto answered, "and the photographer is so nice."

Rin's eyes widened, "Shit!" He stood up and grabbed Sousuke's hand, "Sorry guys I gotta get pictures with Sousuke." The red-head flirtatiously smiled up at his boyfriend before guiding them away from the table.

Nagisa and Rei returned seeing the Samezuka couple walking away. Rei pushed up his glasses and asked what happened. Haru shrugged. 

The four of them ate and drank talking about how exciting and beautiful the mansion was. As they ate waiters came around offering more food, all but Nagisa rejecting it. The thrre boys judged the rambunctious blonde as he stuffed his face with all the food. Rin and Sousuke soon returned, stealing food from Nagisa claiming that it's rude to be a food hog. Nagisa began to complain and feeling bad they stopped stealing and began taking from Haru, who didn't care anyways. He barely had touched his food, deciding that feeding Makoto his food was more entertaining.

"What? I love feeding my boyfriend," Haru said when Rin mocked him, "Besides I wouldn't make fun of me for doing such a thing when you're feeding Sousuke as we speak Rin."

The red-head's face reddened as he angrily sputtered, "You little shit."

Haru smirked as he lifted a piece of salami and fed it to the brunette, "I know."

A chaperone came by their table, telling the group that it is time to board the cruise ship. The boys collectively grabbed their things and followed the crowd out of the room and into the previously closed doors, which lead to the docks that were for boarding the cruise. 

Haru's sapphire eyes gleamed in the already darkening night as Makoto squeezed his hand.

"Excited?" Makoto asked.

Haru looked up at the brunette as he blushed and turned his head away, "Not really..."

Makoto chuckled, "Okay," he sang.

Nagisa was behind the couple pouncing excitedly and annoying Rei as he excitedly chattered about how excited he was to be on a ship.

"I'm going to go to the bow of the ship and do the Titanic thing!"

"Don't," Rei pleaded.

The blonde only chuckled at that as he continued babbling. 

Sousuke was playfully playing around with Rin's hair as Rin pretend to be bothered by it. 

"Stop that!" Rin complained with an exaggerated pout.

"Hmm," Sousuke pressed his neck against Rin's neck leaving a sweet kiss behind, "Don't wanna."

Rin turned around a wide smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around Sousuke. He playfully swatted his boyfriend's chest, "I'm mean it, stop."

"Or what?" Sousuke teased.

Instead of a response, Rin pulled Sousuke in for a languid kiss. Talk about public indecency. The brunette peeled eyes away and spotted Seijuro and Kou up ahead. Seijuro has an arm around Kou's waist as Kou hugged Seijuro from the side. Her head was resting against Seijuro's shoulder. Makoto was grateful Rin was distracted with his own date to notice because the red-head would be having a fit over his sister and former captain.

As they entered the ship and the main venue everybody gasped in awe. The place was dark with only blue and green light illumating the place. At the tables  which were scattered all over the sides had centerpieces of seashells adorningit. At the entrance was a table with a conchshell with everybody's names and their table number written on it. Towards the back right corner was a bar with the same guy who was attending before. In the back left corner was a photobooth already with a long line. Towards the middle was a huge dance foor where people were already starting to jam out. Makoto quickly grabbed his and Haru's conchshell's before locating their table. At their table sat the rest of the gang. 

"C'mon Rei dance with me!" Nagisa pulled the flustered purple-haired on to the dance floor, "Blood Sweat and Tears is my jam!"

Rin was swaying his hips to the music as he eyed Sousuke slowly walking to the dance floor. Sousuke watched his boyfriend as the red-head indicated Sousuke to follow. The tall black-haired boy immediately followed his boyfriend onto the floor.

Kou turned to her date and grabbed his hand, "C'mon let's go to the photobooth!"

"Alright!" Seijuro responded as they began to go back.

Rin came back and dragged Sousuke to the photobooth angrily grumbling something about Seijuro.

Makoto and Haru were left alone at the table and Haru took advantage of that, wrapping his arms around Makoto's neck and kissing him. Makoto immediately kissed back, holdng Haru's waist. As they pulled apart, Makoto leaned forward trying to taste Haru's lips for a second longer. Makoto smiled running a thumb over Haru's lips.

"What do you want to do?" Makoto asked. 

Haru smiled, "Let's go to the deck."

"Alright."

They slipped past the crowd and opened the doors that led to the deck. Immediately the sea breeze came flooding in and the couple stepped outside. The sky was almost dark only pink and purple hues left before the darkness completely took over. The shoreline can still be seen, the lanterns from the piers of the sleepy fishing town illumating the night. The two walked over to the railing and both take in the lovely night. Haru snuggled up to the brunette and Makoto wrapped an arm around Haru's waist closing their distance. Haru rested his head on Makoto's shoulder. Makoto kissed the top of his lover's head and ran a hand through it.

"It's beautiful isn't?" Makoto said.

"Yeah," Haru agreed shifting his head so that sapphire eyes can peer up at jade ones.

They stay outside for a while, basking in their alone time and sharing slow sweet kisses. When they finally decide to come back inside Nagisa and Rin came running towards them and dragged the couple onto the dance floor. 

"C'mon Mako-chan! This song is great!" Nagisa said pushing the brunette to the dance floor where dozens of bodies were already moving to the beat.

"I need to see what dance moves you got Haru," Rin teased as he dragged the black-haired boy who was trying to break free.

Haru's face was red and he looked uncomfortable. It seemed like Haru had no plans to dance for the night. As Rin dragged him to the little circle they created Haru pouted and edged closer to Makoto.  Kou laughed and Nagisa giggled.

"C'mon Haruka-senpai dance!" Kou encouraged, "It's not hard! See?"

Kou swayed her hips with the beat of the song currently playing.

"C'mon try it!" Nagisa said.

"C'mon!" Rin said.

Haru sighed exasperatedly and turned to Makoto. Makoto smiled as he took Haru's hands and began swaying his hips.

"I'll dance with you," Makoto offered.

Haru smiled and mouthed 'thank you' before he followed Makoto's movements. The brunette knew that Haru was a great dancer but the only times Haru danced was privately when he thought nobody, with the exception of the Tachibana family, was watching. The two of them have danced to popular pop songs with the twins. Haru has danced listening to his favorite music while just in underwear brushing his teeth in the bathroom with only Makoto watching. He has even seduced Makoto a few times by singing in his lulling voice and sensual dancing. But those were always private moments, he's never danced in front of anybody.

Haru swayed his hips and danced with Makoto. Makoto pulled Haru closer to him and Haru willingly complied practically grinding against his boyfriend. Everybody cheered. 

"Now that's more like it!" Rin said as he grabbed his boyfriend's hand and began to dance. 

The current song ended and a new song, one that everybody seemed to know and love began to play. Suddenly, everybody on the dance floor began cheering and people rushed onto the dance floor to dance along. 

Rin and Nagisa were already singing the words out loud. Rei and Sousuke blushed from how embarrassing their boyfriends were. When the chorus came, the entire place was filled with everybody's singing.

"I'm love with the shape of you."

Haru leaned up sang those words to Makoto pecking his lips before continuing to dance. Makoto spun Haru around and kissed the nape of neck as he began to sing along with everybody else. Makoto from the corner of his saw Sousuke doing the exact same thing with Rin, while Kou and Seijuro had wandered off to another group who were dancing and singing along as well. Rei, who was tired sat down at their table while Nagisa tried to coax him back on the floor.

Suddenly the DJ modified the song making a scratching song and another popular song came booming through the speakers. Through the final notes of Ed Sheeran's song the first lyrics of the next can be heard and everybody cheered again.

Immediately everybody started singing along to the song, "Been a bad girl, I know I am. And I'm so hot, I need a fan. I don't want a boy, I need a man."

Rei stood up, this being his favorite group, and raced with the blonde back to the dance floor. Rin and Sousuke separated along with Makoto and Haru. Rin took Haru's hand and the two sang along to the lyrics as they danced.

"Not bad Haru," Rin shouted over the music, "I thought you'd dance like a dead fish or something."

Haru smirked, "That's exactly why I'm a good dancer."

Haru spun Rin and the two separated, Haru returning to Makoto, and Rin dancing with his sister.

Haru smiled up at his boyfriend, making Makoto blush as Haru turned around and took Nagisa's hand while Makoto took Rei's.

"Yes Haru-chan!" Nagisa laughed.

Rei and Makoto lovingly watched their boyfriends dance together as they did as well. The brunette turned around and smiled at Sousuke who was awkwardly dancing by himself, watching the Matsuoka siblings dance. Makoto extended his hand and pulled Sousuke in.

"Dance with us!" Makoto said.

Sousuke shrugged, "But Rin--"

"Don't worry Sousuke-san, he's with Gou-san," Rei smiled.

Haru and Nagisa butted into the circle and began to dance with them as well. Sousuke still stood awkwardly among them.

"C'mon!" Nagisa pleaded, "You can do it Sou-chan!"

Sousuke sighed as he enthusiastically danced as well. Everybody cheered.

"That's the spirit!" Makoto laughed. 

Rin and Kou joined the group again, hearing the commotion.

"Sousuke dancing without me?" Rin gasped, "Unheard of."

Sousuke stuck out his tongue teasingly as Rin placed his hands on Sousuke's shoulder and stole him away from the group.

The song ended and a slow song began to play. All the single people groaned as they returned to their tables. A few group of girls stayed on the dance floor and wrapped their arms around each other as they swayed. Nagisa and Rei separated from the group as Rei took Nagisa's waist and they began to slow dance. Rin and Sousuke also remained, their bodies pressed close as Rin wrapped his arms around Sousuke's neck and Sousuke held Rin's waist. Rin was talking to Sousuke their faces pressed close as they lovingly stared into each other's eyes. Kou and Seijuro were dancing as well, and Makoto was glad Rin wasn't interrupting their sweet moment as they share their first kiss on the dance floor.

Makoto turned to Haru offering a hand, "May I have this dance?"

Haru took it and allowed Makoto to pull him closer. Haru smiled his cheeks flushed as he wrapped his arms around Makoto's neck and Makoto placed his hands on Haru's waist. Jade eyes looked into sapphire as they swayed to the music.

"I love you," Haru whispered.

"I love you too," Makoto whispered back smiling.

Their lips met for a brief second before pulling apart. The two of them refused to take their eyes off of each other.

"Haru-chan," Makoto whispered, "Why are you so beautiful?"

Haru smiled, "Drop the -chan, Makoto," They danced quietly for a few moments before Haru answered, "Perhaps I just am. You are too."

Makoto chuckled as they kissed again. After that they quietly swayed to the music, looking into each other's eyes with a small smile on their faces and sharing short and sweet kisses. As soon as the song ended and everybody came back to the dance floor. Haru took Makoto's hand and dragged them to the corner where the photo booth was. The line was shorter than before so they didn't have to wait long. While waiting, there was a table with props ranging from hats to funky glasses to signs with quirky quotes. The two selected some props for their shoot. When it was finally their turn they pressed the button indicating they had five seconds before the picture was taken.

_5...4..._

Makoto quickly placed on funky glasses and sorted through the signs they had selected.

_3...2..._

Haru placed on beads as he slipped on another pair of funky glasses as Makoto wrapped an arm around Haru's waist.

_1..._

"Quick just pick one!' Haru said as Makoto lifted a random sign.

The two smiled as the camera flashed. Then came the next photo.

_5... 4..._

The two quickly took off their stuff as Haru placed on a funny hat and Makoto did a peace sign.

_3...2.._

Makoto changed his mind and selected another sign as Haru stuck out his tongue in a teasing way.

_1... Click_

They removed everything and looked at each other.

_5...4..._

"Should we do a normal pose?" Makoto asked.

_3...2..._

Haru nodded as Makoto wrapped an arm around Haru.

_1..._

The two smiled at the camera as the camera flashed again. They had one more photo left and neither knew what to do. The two turned to each other both of their eyes drifting down to their lips. Suddenly the two were leaning closer.

"Haru.." Makoto whispered, his heart beating fast as Haru's eyes met Makoto. 

Haru's lips are against Makoto's and Makoto immediately pressed back. Makoto's hand held Haru's cheek as Haru's hands ran through Makoto's hair. Neither one noticed the camera flashing, they were too wrapped it in their own world to even notice. Makoto's tongue slipped through Haru's and he tasted Haru's mouth for the millionth time. As he held Haru closer to him he thought about how he was the luckiest guy in the world. 

 _That last photo is going to look interesting_ Makoto thought to himself as he continued kissing the love of his life without a care in the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My prom was on May 19 and it was great for those asking! I had a lot of fun and I wish I can go back. 
> 
> This is unedited so sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> Thank you all for reading! <3 Comments are always appreciated, I want to know what you all thought!


End file.
